


Wolf Moon

by Kaoz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoz/pseuds/Kaoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wasn't the only one attacked that rainy night. Three lives were changed forever and adapting has been easier than acceptance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swallow Me Whole

Best friends since childhood…  They grew up together; the wood fence separating their yards had a loose board. The same board they kept loosening when one of their Father's fixed it until they got caught sneaking into each other’s yards. When they got too big to squeeze through the hole the arch was installed and a short swinging door just to keep the pretence of privacy between neighbors. … …

_“…that’s because I'm awesome and you weren't there to screw up the plan.”_

_“Me?” Baxter frowned, took his eyes off the road only to have a small hand push his face towards the windshield._

_“Yeah, you. Now watch the road or we’ll never make it to your cousins wedding.” Bailey ordered, grinning at his annoyance._

_“I'm not the one who failed drivers ed.” Baxter shot back. Her reaction didn’t disappoint._

_“Hey!” she exclaimed. “It_ _wasn’t my fault!”_

They'd bicker, they'd argue, they'd fight and in the same span of time they'd be okay. Just like that. Simple. Their parents couldn’t figure it out and they didn’t interfere. That never went well.

_“You didn’t pack it.” Baxter’s annoyance didn’t need to be seen._

_“Shut up. It’s here alright.” Bailey’s muffled voice almost made him laugh._

_“Admit it. You didn’t pack it, Bay.” The taunting would get a rise out of her for sure._

_“It’s your fault I can't get to it. You packed all this shit too high- you've got more luggage than I do!”_

_“Oh, low blow. We both know half the stuff is my Mom’s.”_

_“Please, you over pack._ Always _. Sometimes I wonder if you aren't part girl.” Bailey shifted, the bag smacking into her head as she tried to reach the one on the bottom._

_“You see? That’s why – krap!” Baxter slammed the brakes and swerved avoiding the tree laying out half in the road. “Fucking hate rain.”_

One close call. After that … well, they went back to their antics, lulled into a false security now the danger was past.

There was never an explanation; nothing that made sense of the disaster that changed their lives. The sounds, the smells, the pain ….

_Bailey felt as though she was a cartoon character that got bopped_ _on the head and little stars formed a crown._

_Ridiculous, unrealistic …_

_“Baxter?” she winced, her voice coming out in a whisper of breath._

_They’d spun out, hit a dip over the side of the road, flipped over and landed wrong side up. Broken glass crunched under her back as she moved, trying to sit up or roll onto her side- she wasn’t sure yet and so she flailed._

_“…Oh, fuck…” Baxter moaned, the deployed bag registered and the fact he was hanging upside down… “Dad’s gonna kill me …” he muttered reaching to his seat belt. “Bay?” he couldn’t see her, just her feet; the black and white chucks with the silver stars he'd doodled into the black canvas when he'd been bored-_

_“What the hell, Baxter?” Bailey grumbled, she finally rolled onto her side and grabbed the back of his seat exclaiming as the pain in her wrist flared to life. It throbbed with a life of its own._

_“You okay?” Baxter demanded still fighting with his seatbelt._

_She cradled her hand to her chest and reached across with her other hand to pull herself up into a sitting position. “You're hanging from your seat.” Bailey scowled. “Are_ you _ok?”_

_“Fan-fucking-tastic.” Baxter grunted giving a harsh tug on the belt that released him unexpectedly._

_“Baxter…!” Bailey grabbed his shoulder, the laugh spilling from her lips at his curses and from fear and the pain in her wrist._

_“Quit laughing.” Baxter scowled. “I hate when you do that.”_

_“You know why I'm laughing and it’s not cus I'm finding_ you _crashing your Dad’s SUV funny.”_

_“Yeah,” Baxter expelled a breath, turning onto his stomach and rising on his arms to try and sit up. “I think we hit a deer-.”_

_“We?” Bailey arched an inky eyebrow in challenge._

_“Fine.” Baxter scowled-_

It only takes a moment.

An instant and life changes.

The nightmare swallows you whole and doesn’t let go.

_The glass shattered; something grabbed Baxter. He looked shocked, that expression frozen on his face, hands clawing, belatedly trying to hold onto something-_

_He was there, scowling at her like he did whenever she annoyed him… He was gone- yanked away from her grasping hands before she could get a grip on his shirt, his arm, his hand…_

_“BAXTER!”_

_It tears out of her- a scream of fear and loss because something in her knows… he's gone. He's been taken from her. Stolen…_

_But he screams. It’s him and she knows he's in pain; she hears it and doesn’t realize she's still screaming for him as she tries to crawl out the front of the overturned SUV. That glass cuts through the sleeve of her windbreaker and gouges into her skin leaving smears of blood._

It’s a long drive. One she promised herself she would make one day.

It’s taken three years… three long years suffering nightmares, changes … it’s a sort of hell Bailey has grown used to. Acceptance…? She doesn’t think it’s going to be possible but Baxter nagged and nagged until she wanted to kill him for real.

The road is wet; it stopped raining an hour ago. The sky is gray, dark clouds still hovering on the horizon… its nothing like that night.

_“Try it and you’re gonna lose that hand, Bax.”_

_“Try what?”_

_She laughs and reaches grabbing at the bottom bag and tugging. “Smacking my ass. You still can't fake the innocent ‘what’.”_

_“Whoa,” Baxter is grinning and trying hard to disguise that fact. “I'm not faking! I swear-.”_

_Baxter has a second to wonder what the hell is streaking across the road when the crunch of metal takes over. He tries to brake but it’s not going to save them from pain._

_Bailey is thrown hard, the crunch of metal, squeal of tires on wet asphalt…_

Bailey blinks and she's back in the present. Once again … it happens a lot-more recently which is why she's driving this cursed road. Mile marker 54 registers and she starts to slow the car. At marker 58 Bailey pulls off the road onto gravel coasting to a stop on the grass.

_Bailey screams. She back pedals clumsily and the lockbox smacks into her knee with a dulling thud. She grabs it with her good hand and swings at the monstrous face and fetid fangs snapping at her. The blow jars her arm and the box snaps open._

_The shiny piece of metal lands among the glittering bits of glass covered in rain and blood. There's no lock, why should there when the box had been enough precaution._

She's sitting there, gripping the steering wheel with the soft squelch of the windshield wipers lazily wiping the accumulation of raindrops away.

_The claw swipes quickly towards her and she feels the sting on her thing. It howls, pain and rage but the echo of the gunshot in the SUV is almost deafening. Tears run down her face and she's still calling out to him, for Baxter._

_She closes her eyes to drag in a sobbing breath and that enough. The harsh pinch of her flesh turns to unimaginable pain. She yanked half out of the SUV by her arm, wrist numbing even more she thinks maybe it’s torn off._

_She's kept the gun clutched in her fingers; presses the muzzle against fur and shoots point blank. Her fingers squeezing the trigger in tandem with her screams even though it clicks empty._

Its late afternoon and she's staring at the place where their lives changed. The spot where a beast ran them off the road. Where Baxter’s nightmare began. This place that has changed Bailey forever.

It breeds regret.

_There's a car coming down the road. The flash of lights registers through his pain. It’s time to cut his loss._

_Bailey calls for Baxter, her voice a harsh croak lodged in her throat. Crying and hurt, she drags herself along the wet muddy ground looking for him while the car stops. They're asking if anyone is hurt._

_There's so much blood…_

He's been watching from across the road, standing among the trees. She's come back. Finally. The one that stubbornly stayed away.

_Melissa keeps a close eye on the kids brought in to her ER. A bad accident and the boy has slipped into a coma. The trauma to his body… she's not sure what can be done for him but the girl hasn’t said a word or stopped crying. It’s a silent pain, as though she’s forcibly keeping it inside- a punishment?_

Peter crosses the road.

Bailey hears him. She can barely control her wolf. She knows he kept her from sleeping. Nightmares- a call from him but she wasn’t about to leave Baxter.

“What?” her voice is smooth though her tone is harsh. She doesn’t bother turning to face him.

“I'm admiring the view.” Peter replies easily. He's seen her enough in his mind, bits here and there and she's as beautiful as he’d imagined she would be.

“I know how to kill you.”

“Threats…” Peter scoffs at her words. Still, there's a note of admiration-

“It’s a promise.” She finally turns to him. “You took-.”

“I gave you a gift.” Peter cuts in, the smile wiped from his face.

“You didn’t plan on it. We were chew toys for you!” she screams. Her voice echoes among the lonely road and dewy trees.

It’s a western draw, both standing there, facing each other without a word said. The wind picks up and flutters her inky hair.

Peter doesn’t answer. They weren't planned but seeing her, why not? The alpha pack is in town…

“Why didn’t you bite him?” because life would be different if Baxter was like her. It’s a curse either way, for both of them no matter what but maybe, just maybe, her curse is better for Baxter.

Peter still doesn’t answer. He can see the Fury of emotions running rampant over her features and the miniscule shiver running through her body he doesn’t think she's aware of.

“You tore him apart! Left him to die but you bit **me**. You did this to **_me_**!” she jabs a fist at her chest, breath forming long white puffs of cloud.

Peter notes her eyes change- lavender, a mix of the palest violet and steel gray- the only sign her wolf is out. He's amazed- how did she manage such control all on her own? _Was_ she alone?

Bailey jerks away from him but Peter only walks around to the passenger side of her car. She looks at him, incredulous when he dares open the door and easily climbs in. He just sits there, waiting.

“What…” she stomps towards the car and yanks her door open, inwardly wincing as the metal squeals in protest. “Get the fuck out.”

Peter hides the slightly amused, mostly annoyed smile threatening to ghost his lips. “You should meet the pack.”


	2. Alpha - Omega

Peter is stopped at the front door. Derek, standing with crossed arms and a glare perpetually engraved on his face. The car still idles which Peter takes as a good sign. He's got her hooked already-  
“What do you want?”  
Peter sighs. He raises a hand and hooks a thumb over his shoulder to where the girl is still sitting in the car. “Brought us a friend.”  
Derek's eyes shift to the car but he can't see inside because of the rain. He knows what she – who’s – she is and his eyes burn red, focusing on Peter.  
“Be a nice host,” Peter smiles. “The roof wont leak on her head, will it?” he frowns. “Wouldn’t want to give her the wrong impression of us.”  
“You certainly didn’t make a great first one.” Her voice carries though her tread had been quiet; neither heard her approach them on the porch.  
Derek's eyes roam over her, a quick assessing glance that take in everything about her. From the long inky locks getting wet from the drizzle of rain, to the finely shaped eyebrows and the long lashes already heavy with drops of rain to the color of her eyes; a blend of gray and deep blue. Her coat beads with water that rolls off the leather, it falls just below her thighs and belts around her waist. Her rain boots have splatters of mud -. She stops just under the porch where the rain can't reach her and looks up at him. Her jaw is clenched, her whole body vibrates slightly and her hands clench and unclench as if -.  
"I wont be staying."  
Derek tears his eyes from her mouth; the softest shade of blush and focuses on her eyes. "Have a nice drive."  
Peter rolls his eyes and reaches towards her arm. Derek barely has a moment to react, to take in and figure out exactly what just happened.  
Peter gurgles a pained protest but remains still, one hand gripping the wrist of the clawed hand wrapped around his throat.  
"Don’t." her voice retains its human sound, a bit rougher than the soft tone he'd heard just a moment before. "Ever!" even that doesn’t rise in pitch more than a note and then she pushes away from Peter, sending him teetering.   
Its unfortunate that he doesn’t land on his ass in the muddy puddle just another step behind him. And Derek is staring at the soft lavender glow of her eyes.  
"Back off." She glares up at him and Derek realizes he's come down the steps towards her. "I don’t care what the hell you think you brought me here for. I'm not part of this."  
"You don’t want to be on your own." Peter calls to her back. "Its not safe-!" he looks at Derek with some annoyance. "Get her back here."  
"Why?" Derek crosses his arms again and stares down at Peter.  
"You need her, Derek." Peter jabs a finger in her direction, the car already backing out of the drive. "There's an Alpha pack in town. You're just going to let her go?"  
"She's not staying." Derek turns around. "You heard her say that, didn’t you." Its not a question and the warped door squeals shut.  
What worries Derek is the color of her wolf eyes. He remembers seeing that before, once, a very long time ago…


	3. Souda Lyceus

She pulls up to the front of the building, still angry. Her whole body is trembling because she just can't stop replaying what just happened. The _audacity_ of his! To even _think_ of touching her, that she would ever allow it… The reflection in the windshield- her wolf eyes and then she feels the bite of her canines, the guttural growl echoing inside the car cuts out as soon as she realizes what she's doing.

She steps out into the rain, its picked up just a bit, and it soaks her hair by the time she reaches the door. The bell dings, announcing her presence and she waits, listening to the steady tread of feet heading her way. The man that steps out of the back room isn't surprised to see her, he doesn’t ask her name or what she needs.

Bailey follows him into the back room, her feet silent on the cement floor. There's a metal table in the center of the room, packets of gauze and other supplies on it. He goes back to stocking the cabinets behind him, silent.

"You know what I'm here for." She knows because he was told, she had asked over the phone.

"As I said," Deaton turns back to the table and grabs another handful of supplies. "And as you've been told," He pauses to look at her. "I can't help you."

Bailey's hands clench, her jaw hurts from how hard she's clenching her teeth while Deaton finishes refilling the shelves.

"He didn’t turn." She says to his back. "He's … not dead."

"But you couldn’t turn him." Deaton turns back to her.

"No." she can barely stomach admitting there hasn’t been anything she can do to help her best friend.

Deaton stares at her; the girl bitten one rainy night by the same beast that turned his young employee. He doesn’t understand why her bite wouldn’t help the boy left a shattered memory of what could have been.

"There has be _something._ He can't stay this way!" Bailey's hand slams into the metal table. "I wont allow it."

Deaton sees her determination, he can see she's unwilling to accept the limitations of her power or theirs. She forges ahead out of love and pain - it hurts her, to see what's been done to her friend and feel helpless… And its dangerous.

"This…" Deaton draws in a breath, both hands resting on the table between them. "…path you are set on, if you continue to ignore the answers you don’t like, will only cause more pain, more harm."

"I don’t you need you to lecture." Bailey scowls. "I get enough Zen bullshit from Akira."

That gets a barely there crack of a smile from Deaton. "That 'Zen bullshit' has served you well." He walks around the table. "You've mastered control of your wolf." He notes as he stops in front of her.

"Trading secrets?" Bailey snaps at him. "Do you know what I am, too?" she lets him see, her eyes burn bright lavender and Deaton draws in a long breath.

He knew, or thought he did, because Akira had questioned him about the girl in his care. But Deaton has never seen another like Bailey. He doubted any of his brethren had seen a wolf like her because like all the others, they had begun to think she was nothing more than a myth. She was the fable all the Druids learned in their first year…

"Souda Lyceus."

***-*-***

_In Ancient Greece, there was an archaic festival that held a secret ritual on the slopes of Mount Lykaion. It was a rite of passage for the adolescent males with a possibility of a werewolf transformation. It was held every year on the highest peak in honor of their patron God; Zeus._

_Lycaon is said to have sacrificed his son Nictymus in one ritual ceremony to Zeus Lykaios. He served the banquet to Zeus who struck the house of Lyceus with his thunderbolt and transformed Lycaon into a wolf._

_It happened that Gaia intervened on behalf of the slain son, Nyctimus. He was allowed to live._

_And so Nyctimus was revived…_


End file.
